Session Notes: Easthold Adventures
Session 12 Once the guards are convinced to let the party in, Eldeth and the party are escorted to the Baron's mansion, while Fenegir, now hired on by Xael, finds rooms for the party at one of the local establishments. Finding themselves before Baron Heskel Sharpe, Eldeth tells of the dire situation within the underdark and requests an contingent of guardsmen to the capitol. Eldeth departs and the party remains, learning a wall is being built around Eastguard to help prevent against marauding dragonborn and that the monastery dedicated to the Raven Queen within Death's Haven could cure them of their madness. During the night, Xael, Uraelle, and Andr'el make an excursion to "acquire" supplies for their journey. First gathering a variety of clothes from the tailors, then an odd assortment of goods from the general store. The next morning, they depart westward, reaching the monastery walls right as the sun goes down, though gaining admittance with ease. Once inside, they are lead to a smaller chapel to discuss the problem at hand. Upon learning the cost to cure the madness is quite expensive, the party agrees to clear the nearby Dead Hills of recent cultist activity, and investigate the possible existence of a wight. Deciding to travel that night, the party heads out onto the road and immediately encounters a few cultists that surprise the party, though combat is brief with the heroes winning. Session 13 Continuing to travel through the night, a secondary party of bandits and cultists appear, taking the party by surprise. Fenegir is quickly struck down, but quick thinking on the part of Xael to create an advantageous landscape, and Andr'el to supply Fenegir with a potion, allow Fenegir to continue fighting. After the battle, a short rest is taken. Continuing to travel northwards as small flurries of snow fall, the party again finds themselves in combat as a contingent of skeletons lead by fanatical cultists assaults them on a hill. What quickly turns into a ranged battle of spells and arrows, the party narrowly succeeds before taking a long rest and recovering from the hard fought victory. Session 14 Seeing a trail, even through the light snow, the party follows it towards their hoped for destination. Atop a burial mound stands the wright, a few cultists, and an array of zombies, fresh dead from the cultist banditry. A battle commences with Andr'el creating a blaze of fire over the zombies and Fenegir slaying the wight on a lucky hit, resulting in the cultists fleeing. Traversing down the spiral stair at the top of the mound, Xael discovers the tomb of the wight, recently unearthed. Within, a simple chamber of marble with a statue of an angel holding an vase. Attempting to topple the statue, Xael pushes, pulls, and chips away at its base to no effect, as the statue is attached to the wall. Pulling down on the arms lowers the floor to an onyx door carved with a relief of a battle against a dragon. And'rel opens the door and is hit with a blast of lightning, knocking him unconscious, but Fenegir aids by taking a potion from Xael's pouch. Within the next room sits a sarcophagus, naming the wight a hero and feller of many giants during a past war. Pushing open the lid, the party finds it mostly empty, with only a mythrawood bow within that is given to Uraelle. Not finding any levers to raise the floor once more, the party utilizes a grappling hook and rope to attempt to climb out, though without much to hold onto, Uraelle and Tazlynn have to brace for the remaining party to climb. A few minutes later, with the party still struggling to climb the rope, the floor begins to raise to its starting position. Exiting the mound, they find the wight armored in majestic, if worn, blue dragon scale armor, which is acquired by Tazlynn. Returning to Death's Haven, the party is greeted by the abbot, who guides them through the back of the monasteries doors to a pool of blood. Informing the party that they must commune with the Raven Queen to receive her blessing and remove any curses that might be afflicting them by submerging themselves within. Each does so, and has the sensation of drowning within the blood, to see a vision of a mask with a single black stripe down it's lips. The party awakens on the side of the pool, coughing blood from their lungs, all scars and ailments removed. The abbot welcomes them to stay the night. Xael spends some time in the abbeys library, reading various letters from monks, and garnering information about a tool called the Culler of Chaff. The next morning, discussion of where to travel next comes up. Xael suggesting a return to Stracili to speak with Proclin, and possibly take the decanter of Furias to help destroy the demon lords within the underdark. Category:Session Notes Category:Current Campaign